


A New Dawn

by Artemis_Skies



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, here this is, i kinda have no clue what im doing but, i love until dawn and mike so, mike feels protective, please be gentle i really dont know what im doing, possible feelings, sam is always a bad bitch, this is my first story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Skies/pseuds/Artemis_Skies
Summary: Mike knew the moment Sam slammed the shovel against the Wendigo’s head that, for him at least, things would never be the same between him and Sam if they made it through this nightmare.
Relationships: Sam Giddings/Mike Munroe
Kudos: 30





	A New Dawn

Mike knew the moment Sam slammed the shovel against the Wendigo’s head that, for him at least, things would never be the same between him and Sam if they made it through this nightmare. 

He knew prior to this that he wasn’t her favorite person. Sure, before she maintained a kindness towards him, allowing him to movie nights and trips to the mall. They even had a dynamic, playful arguments and always trying to best the other in small ways. Hell, they went to prom together, Sam tucked into his side as he pulled Hannah and Emily in closer, smiling as Sam calls out to Chris and Ashley as Mrs. Washington snaps the photo.

But then he allowed himself to be the bait in a stupid prank that resulted in the disappearance of two girls, two girls he cared about. Sam wouldn’t even look at him after a month had passed with no sight of Hannah or Beth, and the guilt would hit him each time he saw a glance of her in the hall. 

But here she was, and with one last swing of her shovel she sent the creatures head soaring up, and Mike was on his feet slamming the door shut and securing it before letting his body sag, but he makes sure to give her a once over.

“You alright?” He asks, keeping his tone level even though his heart was pounding in his ears.

“Uh define alright?” She shoots back, but she approaches him, hand raised almost comfortingly before it drops back down to her side, and Mike pushes down the feeling of disappointment rising in his throat. 

“Alive, for a start.” He huffs out, straightening himself back up as he tries to shake away these thoughts and feelings threatening to plague his head.

‘Now isn’t the time for this Munroe’, he scolds himself, missing what Sam said in response, before this new voice of concern asked him why she was here in the first place.

“Why are you here?” He lets himself ask, cautiously taking a step towards her, eyes scanning their surroundings for any immediate danger. He had to get to Josh, but he couldn’t risk dragging Sam any further into this hell.

“I had to warn you about the Wendigo’s.” She says weakly, a sad smile playing at her lips as they both know, Mike was already aware of the danger. But his heart still gave a strange flutter, his eyes softening as he gazes at her. 

If he had any choice in the matter, he would make sure Sam would get out of this.

Even if it meant he didn’t.


End file.
